Base of Love AU Finchel
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Rachel Berry is lead singer in the band, Nude Erections. The drummer, Finn Hudson, has been in love with Rachel for three years. When Finn acts on his overwhelming emotions, he's pleasantly surprised when Rachel reveals she feels the same way about him. Credit goes to:
1. Chapter 1

'**Base of Love'**

**AU Finchel**

'**Rachel Berry is lead singer in the band,**_** Nude Erections**_**. The drummer, Finn Hudson, has been in love with Rachel for three years. When Finn acts on his overwhelming emotions, he's pleasantly surprised when Rachel reveals she feels the same way about him.'**

**Dedication: Special dedication, thanks, and credit all has to go to for the amazing prompt that started this one. Seriously loved the idea and concept behind it, as well as the photos that inspired it. Thanks so much, and thank you for letting me write it. I'm so excited to tackle it. **

**A/N: Okay I know you guys probably hate me, because I have so many stories I'm working on, but this message is mainly to assure all of you that I will be updating all of them, some of them a bit slower than others but surely I will…but when I see a story I truly love I have to do it…or my brain will be really angry. It's this weird itch I have to scratch sort of thing. But again I will be updating my stories, so please don't get upset when I make new ones. **

**Rating: M for mature language, and maybe smut at this point I am not 100% certain. But expect some. **

**Disclaimer: As always this is just for fun, I don't own anything or any of the characters…I totally wish I did. **

**Chapter 1**

He just stared at her, it was almost like a magnetic force field dragging his eyes where they landed every single day. It wasn't like he had meant to fall in love with her, but that is just exactly what happened when he signed one to do this gig 3 years ago.

The band started 3 years ago, and it could not have gone better than expected. They had gigs lined up like crazy, of course when they first started they weren't doing so great, they barely even got the crappy gigs…but they managed. The best part was when his friend Rachel had joined 3 weeks after he had created the band.

Granted they had been friends for a few months before her joining, he had fallen in love with not just her voice, but her….the minute he met her he had an instant bond with her…he wasn't sure if it was because they just clicked or the fact that he always had a way with clicking to girls better, mostly because his mom raised him solely.

But now fast forward to 3 years, and Rachel still wasn't his, and he was still very much in love with her. Sure he had tried to ask her out, and failed at every single attempt…not necessarily because of the rejection he knew was to come…but because he was so scared to ruin their amazing friendship that had lasted for over 3 years, as well as ruin the band.

The other guys in the band pretty much all knew that Finn had a thing for Rachel, luckily they were kind enough to spare him the embarrassing revelation. But Finn knew he was good at hiding his feelings for her, mostly because he had seen her date a few guys here and there…and he liked to think he kept his cool and not only that, but he had managed to hide it for 3 years…he knew it was safe to say that Rachel didn't really gather about his feelings towards her.

This particular Sunday rehearsal was going really slow, they all seemed to be in a weird mood due to their next performance at a huge Summer festival. Finn always seemed to be the one controlling everyone's moods when they got this way, but even he had trouble concentrating honestly.

"Hey…want to help me run these lines once over?" Rachel asked sweetly.

Finn snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the tiny brunette in front of him. He knew that if it wasn't for Rachel, he didn't think this band would survive, she was the main pull…sure he was a badass drummer, and he definitely liked to toot his own horn at times, but she killed those lyrics…but what always made him laugh was the fact that she was so modest, it was so genuine to see how she reacted to fans.

"Oh sure…I thought you wanted to do that today with Mikey…"

She licked her lips like she did when she was nervous, god he even knew what her habits were…this was bad.

"Well I was going to…but honestly Finn your runs make me feel…I don't know….homey."

He chuckled and scratched his head with his drum stick. "Well then I guess I won't say no to that…I really make you feel that way?"

She looked down at her boots and gave him a warm smile, tilting her head to the side, and pulling down her scarf a tad. "Of course….always."

He smiled back at her, but felt this weird guilty pang at the back of his throat…it was like he shouldn't be feeling these thoughts when he knew that she was just being friendly like she always was…but he couldn't help it, she made him feel that way.

The other guys decided to go get everyone lunch, so it was a perfect time to run their lines and run through.

As soon as Rachel started to sing she stopped mid verse. Groaning rather loudly.

He picked his drums up and hit one of the cymbals making this loud echoing sound glide across the room.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Finn…I'm so scared, this is one of the biggest events we are going to do…"

Finn stared at her, with sticks in hand and sighing "Okay, well I guess I know where you are coming from…but we have done big venues before, this shouldn't be any different…."

"No I know that, but this time there will be thousands of people, we have only ever done smaller venues with hundreds."

"Rach…this isn't any different, okay maybe with a few more people…but remember what I said? They are only people…it's not the end of the world."

She bit the corner of her lip, bringing it inside her mouth and making this weird groaning sound that sounded like a whimper.

"I know…and I love that you say that…but what if….what if I get booed off stage? That is like my worst nightmare…."

"I thought you forgetting the words was your worst?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes "You aren't helping!"

He chuckled and placed his sticks on top of his drum. Walking over to where Rachel was standing and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me Rach….have I ever steered you wrong?"

She stared into his eyes and pursed her lips "Mmm there was that time you made me try that orange lime crap…."

He laughed and shook her shoulders "I'm being serious…."

She finally stopped laughing along with him and just stared into his eyes. "I guess not…"

"Exactly…now all you have to do is put your energy into focusing that attention into that song, remember put all your heart and soul. That's what you taught me…."

She couldn't help the smile that rapidly appeared as he said that, "I did?"

He nodded "Yup…now I use that every time I go out on that stage…it's always the same venue to me and the same faces…but instead of focusing my attention on that…I focus on hitting every single beat….now you have to do the same but on every single word….make sense?"

She smiled once more "Yes sir…" Placing her hand on her head like she was in the army.

He chuckled "Aye aye captain…how about we get to work huh?"

She laughed and nodded "Okie doke…."

They continued running it through a few times, and she managed to pull it through quite a few times.

"that was perfect…now just remember what I said and we will kill it tonight."

Rachel sighed and nodded giving him an apprehensive look.

0o0

"Oh god…Finn I don't think I remember anything of what you said to me…it's all like goo in my brain." She said walking back and forth.

He stared at her, she looked absolutely amazing with her red dress and black boots, god all he wanted to do was kiss her, why did life have to be so hard? He was in the friend zone, and he hated that…but he was always going to be there for her.

"Rach! Focus….we have your back, remember that it's not just you up there…its all of us." He said pointing to the 3 men behind him. They were all looking at Rachel with smiles on their faces.

She smiled and did her little licking of the lips and sighing into her mouth. "Okay…I got this…"

'Please give a warm welcome, their first time on this stage….give it up for Nude Erections!'

The applause was really loud, louder than expected which made Rachel's dart up to find Finn's and looking at him with a weird expression.

'Focus' he mouthed to her as they walked out, which received more applause.

She bit her bottom lip once more before walking to the center, grabbing the mike, and waiting for the cue.

She almost messed up the 2nd verse, but it seemed like the boys really did have her back and were in perfect rhythm with her.

The applause grew even more as they finished their set.

They ran out to the back and all of them hugged, Finn always waited for Rachel last, while he watched as the guys thanked him and said they would meet up with them later, he full on tackle-hugged Rachel.

"Oh my god Rach! That was amazing! You did it!"

He still had her in his arms and placed her down, she stared at him and smiled "No…we did it! That was so brilliant..look" She said showing him her arms that were shaking "That's from the adrenaline, once I started…I didn't want to stop."

He laughed along with her, she was giggling like she couldn't stop. He realized he still had her in his arms, and apparently wasn't letting her go.

But instead of letting her go, he let his mouth do the talking and his brain kind of stop "I'm in love with you…." He blurted it out before he could stop himself.

Rachel's eyes went so wide that she looked almost like one of those spooky owls.

"Wh-what?" Rachel said stepping back away from his embrace.

At first Finn was kind of hurt by that, but he realized it must sound so crazy…and he would understand if she hated him for not telling him how he felt all these years.

"I love you….I've been in love with you ever since I met you…." It didn't help that his voice was a little ragged and he was panting, as well as sweating profusely.

Rachel continued to stare at him in shock. "Why haven't you told me all these years?"

He looked away from her in the direction of the bouncer, and back to her "For many reasons….one of which was scared."

She just continued staring like she didn't recognize him. She looked down and when she looked back up she had tears in her eyes. "I love you too…" She said before she could stop herself.

Sure Rachel was a little upset he hadn't told her all these years…but if she was honest with herself…she was completely in love with him too, but she never admitted it to herself…mostly because she thought it would never work out…and the fact that he is so good looking didn't help matters either.

He stared at her and smiled "You mean that?"

She smiled at his question and nodded, chuckling softly. "Of course I do silly…."

He laughed nervously and stared at her once more "Can I take you out on a date? Like one without music in it?"

She laughed and nodded "I'd love that…."

"It's a date…" He said holding out his arm for her to grab onto so he could lead her back to their van.

She chuckled taking a hold of it and walking with him. "A date it is…"

**TBC…**

**A/N: Okay so I have a lot of ways this could pan out, but if you guys have any suggestions please throw them out there. I want to thank any of you who take the time to read and review, you are all so awesome…and to those of you who read all my fics….I want to thank you so much for continuing to support my stories. It means the world to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

'**Base of Love'**

**AU Finchel**

'**Rachel Berry is lead singer in the band,**_** Nude Erections**_**. The drummer, Finn Hudson, has been in love with Rachel for three years. When Finn acts on his overwhelming emotions, he's pleasantly surprised when Rachel reveals she feels the same way about him.'**

**Dedication: Special dedication, thanks, and credit all has to go to for the amazing prompt that started this one. Seriously loved the idea and concept behind it, as well as the photos that inspired it. Thanks so much, and thank you for letting me write it. I'm so excited to tackle it. **

**A/N: Okay I know you guys probably hate me, because I have so many stories I'm working on, but this message is mainly to assure all of you that I will be updating all of them, some of them a bit slower than others but surely I will…but when I see a story I truly love I have to do it…or my brain will be really angry. It's this weird itch I have to scratch sort of thing. But again I will be updating my stories, so please don't get upset when I make new ones. **

**Rating: M for mature language, and maybe smut at this point I am not 100% certain. But expect some. **

**Disclaimer: As always this is just for fun, I don't own anything or any of the characters…I totally wish I did. **

**Chapter 2**

He didn't want it to be awkward or anything, and hoped that that was exactly what it wasn't when they did go out. What if they went out and it turned out that she really honestly didn't feel the same way? There were so many scenarios it scared him.

He watched as Mikey and Tom set up the set for today's rehearsal. It dawned on Finn that he hadn't really asked Rachel what day their date should be at. But he knew he had plenty of time for that especially given that he saw Rachel pretty much every day.

For some reason he didn't tell the boys that he had revealed his true feelings to Rachel…he wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want them making fun of him, or the fact that they might not approve. Jeff had told him that he thought it was a bad idea that he liked Rachel so much about 2 years ago, Jeff's voice ringing in his ears.

"Dude…are you just going to sit there?" Mikey called out to him

Finn smiled awkwardly and shook his head, as he began setting up his drums and making sure they were ready to go.

"What's gotten into him?" Tom asked looking over at Finn's weird look on his face.

Rachel entered, holding her usual water bottle and phone. She always looked really cute with her boots and either jeans or skirts.

Rachel shot a look towards Finn and gave him a small smile and then returned the smile towards the other boys.

"Morning boys…how's it going along?"

"Great…I still kind of have a weird excitement from last night….that was badass…."

Rachel giggled at Tom's weird little guitar move and then laughed hard as Jeff shoved him.

"So I have this new song…and I thought we'd try it out….what do you say?"

They all chimed in "Great….yeah let's do it…"

She looked over at a quiet Finn. "Finn…you ready?"

He gave her a short smile and nodded, grabbing the paper with the lyrics on it. "How long did it take you to write it?" She looked at him, cocking her head to the side, why was he being really weird.

"Umm I don't know…like 2 hours maybe."

"Don't you think maybe we should stick to our old stuff for now…I don't think we should get cocky and start bringing new stuff in just yet…just because we did great on our first real live venue….doesn't mean we can start slinging new shit in…"

Everyone stayed silent as they watched Finn's embarrassed look. Rachel however placed her hands on her hips, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Finn…can I speak with you?" Rachel chimed in looking at him with a stern look.

He gulped but nodded, standing up from his seat, and following Rachel to the back room. He could hear the boys saying 'Oh shit, he's in trouuuble.'

She closed the door as he entered behind her and she crossed her arms.

"What the hell was that about?!" She asked trying not to raise her voice so loudly so the boys wouldn't hear her.

He sighed, even though Rachel was much smaller than he was, she still scared him.

"Nothing…it was nothing."

Rachel scoffed "Bullshit! Why were you so mean? You always say it's good to bring new stuff in…I did this for you…" She looked down at her feet, and he could see the blush that appeared on her face. Wow he hadn't realized she had done that for him.

"What? Why me?"

She rolled her eyes and stared up at him. "Because, I mean after our talk…I just got this inspiration and I don't know I thought you'd like it…but I guess I was wrong. Why did you react that way? And why did you embarrass me in front of them?"

He sighed once more. He wasn't even sure why he reacted that way, he was just scared to show how he really wanted to because he didn't want to act so obvious and he knew it was going to be really hard with Rachel.

"I just…I just thought that if I acted that way, that I wouldn't show how much I really truly feel..."

Rachel raised an eyebrow "Which is?"

He wanted to laugh at her question, but instead walked towards her, placing his hand on her chin and pulling her in towards him. Finally reaching down and placing his lips onto hers. Rachel opening her mouth as his tongue slowly made it's way inside.

He hadn't even realized he was walking them backwards and didn't even see the wall that was right there when he accidentally made Rachel crash into it. Getting a soft whimper from her, he was going to apologize but it seemed like she didn't care. As she pulled him deeper into her, now their bodies completely pressed up against each other.

God he didn't want this to stop. But in a way he kind of did, mostly because they hadn't even had their first date…they were doing everything ass backwards….but god it was so hard to stop.

Her hands didn't seem to mind to wander, as they first started on his neck, reaching up and tangling some of his hair into her hands bunching it up, and then slowly making it's way down his side and landing on his hips. She looped two fingers on his belt buckle and kept them there.

He wasn't even sure if he could wander with his hands, but as he put his hands on her lower backside, it elicited a soft moan which made his pants a little tighter. God this girl made him feel so many things, and he didn't even think she knew that she was doing it.

They were breathing hard, and he finally got it in him to stop it, pulling away from the kiss, but keeping his forehead on hers. "We should stop…" he said, although his body was saying other things.

She had her eyes and closed and nodded "Yes…we should…."

He sighed and lifted his head to stare at her, her eyes seemed very tiny at this angle. "Sorry I yelled at you in there….I promise not to do that anymore…but do you want the guys to know?"

She thought about it for a minute but shook her head "No…I don't think they should at this time….i think maybe we should wait it out."

He nodded, but felt a little worried when she said that…but he understood.

"We should get back out there before they start to wonder…."

He nodded once more and followed her out.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Wow thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews, favorites, and following. That is so kind. I see you are really liking this one. And again thanks to Angie who inspired this and let me write it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

'**Base of Love'**

**AU Finchel**

'**Rachel Berry is lead singer in the band,**_** Nude Erections**_**. The drummer, Finn Hudson, has been in love with Rachel for three years. When Finn acts on his overwhelming emotions, he's pleasantly surprised when Rachel reveals she feels the same way about him.'**

**Dedication: Special dedication, thanks, and credit all has to go to for the amazing prompt that started this one. Seriously loved the idea and concept behind it, as well as the photos that inspired it. Thanks so much, and thank you for letting me write it. I'm so excited to tackle it. **

**A/N: Okay I know you guys probably hate me, because I have so many stories I'm working on, but this message is mainly to assure all of you that I will be updating all of them, some of them a bit slower than others but surely I will…but when I see a story I truly love I have to do it…or my brain will be really angry. It's this weird itch I have to scratch sort of thing. But again I will be updating my stories, so please don't get upset when I make new ones. **

**Rating: M for mature language, and maybe smut at this point I am not 100% certain. But expect some. **

**Disclaimer: As always this is just for fun, I don't own anything or any of the characters…I totally wish I did. **

**Chapter 3**

His mind wandered every so often to that room and where his hands were just a few hours previous. They had a great rehearsal, and everyone seemed in better spirits after his and Rachel's talk…but his mind was not focused, all it wanted was to think about a certain brunette.

Why did she have this effect on him? He wished it wasn't so complicated and that if their date did go as planned and went well, that they would be able to maybe go public and even tell the guys….but somehow it seemed a bit more serious than that.

Every so often he would shoot a glance up at Rachel, her sweet little brown eyes looking at him, with the softest expression.

"that's great guys…I think that is it for tonight though…." Rachel said looking at Finn from the corner of her eye.

"Awesome…hey you all want to come over and chill at my place?" Tom asked looking over at all of them.

Rachel gulped feeling a little hot under the collar, she wanted to just yell no so her and Finn could have some alone time, but she knew it would look really badly.

"You know I'm down…" Mikey said giving Tom a high five. "Me too…" Jeff said walking over and placing his hands over both of Tom's and Mikeys shoulders.

They all looked at Finn and Rachel, Finn was putting his kit away, while Rachel was taking a sip of her water.

God was it hot all of a sudden? Finn felt like the room was closing in on him.

He looked over at Rachel, who had the same dumbfounded look on her face, that he assumed also was reading on his face.

"Uh…Rach, did you want to?" He asked looking at her with a small smile.

She shrugged "Uh yeah…I guess that would be great."

"Cool, did you guys just want to meet us there? I know you both have your cars here…"

They all said their goodbyes, and left Rachel and Finn standing there in the middle of the room, almost in an awkward silence.

"Soo um, is that okay?" Finn looked over at Rachel as she shifted her feet.

"Of course it is, why did you not want to go?" Finn asked her.

She shook her head "No, I did…but I just, we never discussed our date and I wasn't sure if you had plans or something for tonight so I just…"

He smiled at her nervousness, he was just thankful she was also nervous. "Well I was also as confused as you were, I was going to talk to you about that…but there was like no time, but uh now we kind of have to go….I just…is it bad that all I kind of want to do is kiss you again?"

She chuckled and shook her head, pulling her bangs softly out of her eyes "No…because that would mean that it's bad on my part too…I want to kiss you too."

He laughed nervously and walked over to her, placing his hands on her lower back, and softly pulling her in. Placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Uh whoa…"

They both jumped from the soft voice very hard, making Finn almost knock into his drum set. Jeff was staring at the two kind of with a very weird look on his face.

"Sorry…" He said looking at them awkwardly "I forgot my phone…" he said walking over, grabbing his phone, and not even turning to say anything else to them.

Rachel closed her eyes "Oh god….I didn't want them to know…."

Finn looked at her a bit confused but I guess he understood what she meant. "Maybe we should go…I'll meet you there." She said, grabbing her phone and walking out the door, not even waiting for Finn.

Why was she so weird about that? I mean he understood where she was coming from, but honestly why did she seem a little ticked off or annoyed?

And why did Jeff seem upset? Was there something he was missing from this whole thing?

He groaned as he turned the lights off and headed out the door, he just hoped this hangout wasn't going to be awkward after that, and was Rachel going to act this way the whole night?

**TBC….**

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, but I had to update, and I think I know where I am going with this. Thanks so much for all the reviews and everything, you guys are truly so sweet. **


	4. Chapter 4

'**Base of Love'**

**AU Finchel**

'**Rachel Berry is lead singer in the band,**_** Nude Erections**_**. The drummer, Finn Hudson, has been in love with Rachel for three years. When Finn acts on his overwhelming emotions, he's pleasantly surprised when Rachel reveals she feels the same way about him.'**

**Dedication: Special dedication, thanks, and credit all has to go to for the amazing prompt that started this one. Seriously loved the idea and concept behind it, as well as the photos that inspired it. Thanks so much, and thank you for letting me write it. I'm so excited to tackle it. **

**A/N: Okay I know you guys probably hate me, because I have so many stories I'm working on, but this message is mainly to assure all of you that I will be updating all of them, some of them a bit slower than others but surely I will…but when I see a story I truly love I have to do it…or my brain will be really angry. It's this weird itch I have to scratch sort of thing. But again I will be updating my stories, so please don't get upset when I make new ones. **

**Rating: M for mature language, and maybe smut at this point I am not 100% certain. But expect some. **

**Disclaimer: As always this is just for fun, I don't own anything or any of the characters…I totally wish I did. **

**Chapter 4**

He was wrong, from the minute he got to Tom's place it was awkward, he could see Jeff's eyes glance over to where he was every so often, or he would notice Jeff look at Rachel almost like in a sad way.

The beer was overflowing, and it was actually pretty fun, but the tension just made it super awkward. God he hated feeling this way, especially with guys he got along with, he needed to speak with him alone, but how the hell was he going to pull that off.

"Hey….can I uh, can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn tried to say it as nonchalant as he could.

Jeff was pouring himself another beer, which if Finn counted was about his 4th one. Maybe it wasn't best to talk to him while he was buzzed or getting drunk.

Jeff shook his head "No dude, just drop it….whatever I saw…or didn't see, it's none of my business, but uh, maybe you should uh cool It with her…."

Finn just stared at Jeff, he wasn't drunk…Finn knew when Jeff was drunk or near drunk he slurred a lot and his eyes glazed over. He was perfectly calm, which was weird given how many beers he had.

"No I'm not going to drop it, look…" Finn said making sure no one was around them, he saw Rachel and a few other people talking in the corner, and Mikey laughing at something a really pretty blonde said, and Tom was playing beer pong with a few of his friends.

"We like each other….you know how I feel about Rachel man, it's not just a fling or something stupid man….I truly actually have feelings for her, so no….I'm not going to cool it, but look she doesn't want to say anything to anyone…." He saw that Rachel was looking over at them now, and Jeff seemed to be paying close attention to everything Finn was saying.

"Hmph, yeah I wonder why….that's selfish of you…." Jeff said before walking over to the kitchen.

What? Selfish? What the hell was Jeff talking about?

Finn followed Jeff "What are you talking about man?"

Jeff scoffed "Nothing man! God, just drop it…."

Finn narrowed his eyes "No….is there something going on that I need to know about?"

Jeff closed his eyes and sighed, placing his beer bottle on the counter. He turned to stare at Finn "Nope…."

Finn knew that was a lie even before he said it, the way he completely averted his eyes as soon as he said it, and even with the way he was standing made it clear that he was lying.

"Fine, you don't want to tell me….I'll ask Rachel…."

Finn said leaving Jeff standing there a bit upset and shocked, and feeling the effects of the alcohol finally hitting his system. He didn't have the energy to run after Finn, or tell him the truth.

Finn walked over to Rachel "Can we talk….?"

Rachel stared at him and smiled shyly, excusing herself from everyone and following Finn to the back room.

"What is going on? And what happened with you and Jeff?"

Finn wanted to scoff "I think I should ask you the same thing….he pretty much lied to me, so I need to know from you….and please don't lie to me Rachel, I can tell when people are lying…..I just want a yes or no answer. Okay?" He asked staring at her like as if almost pleading with her.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay."

"Is there something going on between you and Jeff?"

Rachel knew that he was going to ask that question, but it somehow hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Um no…."

Finn closed his eyes "You're lying…."

She shook her head, and felt tears wanting to push through. "No, I'm not….because there isn't anything going on between Jeff and me….anymore."

Finn stared at her like he had never seen her before, what? They had been together? Were they intimate? Was this before she was in the band? All these questions surrounding his brain.

"What? Wait, wait….so you and Jeff, like what you were together?"

Rachel just looked down at the ground "Yes we were…."

Finn closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair "Like before or after you joined the band?"

Rachel bit her lip once more, nerves getting the best of her "After….like a year into the band."

"What?! How long were you together?" and how the hell did he not know? And how could Jeff do that to Finn? He knew about his feelings for Rachel since the minute she joined.

"About 7 or 8 months….."

God and the hits just kept coming. "Oh my god…." He said feeling a bit queasy, he wasn't even sure why this bothered him so much, he and Rachel weren't even together and he was getting this upset. But it was the fact that Jeff pretty much betrayed him, and they didn't even tell him.

"Did the other guys know?"

Rachel couldn't even look him in the eyes, she just nodded.

"You mean to tell me that I'm the only one who didn't know?"

"I thought you did….I thought they told you about it, I just never talk about my personal business like that….."

He could see the tears in her eyes start to fall.

"I need to get out of here…." Finn said, but felt a hand stop him.

"No please Finn…please don't be angry…."

He shook his head and slipped out of her grasp, making sure to not pull hard. "I just gotta go…."

He said before walking away and leaving her standing there.

Finn heard a few people call his name, but he ignored every one of them.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope this makes up for it. Anyway, thanks for the kind and sweet reviews not just to this fic, but to all of mine. You all are amazing. I am so truly honored you are enjoying my stories :D**


	5. Chapter 5

'**Base of Love'**

**AU Finchel**

'**Rachel Berry is lead singer in the band,**_** Nude Erections**_**. The drummer, Finn Hudson, has been in love with Rachel for three years. When Finn acts on his overwhelming emotions, he's pleasantly surprised when Rachel reveals she feels the same way about him.'**

**Dedication: Special dedication, thanks, and credit all has to go to for the amazing prompt that started this one. Seriously loved the idea and concept behind it, as well as the photos that inspired it. Thanks so much, and thank you for letting me write it. I'm so excited to tackle it. **

**A/N: Okay I know you guys probably hate me, because I have so many stories I'm working on, but this message is mainly to assure all of you that I will be updating all of them, some of them a bit slower than others but surely I will…but when I see a story I truly love I have to do it…or my brain will be really angry. It's this weird itch I have to scratch sort of thing. But again I will be updating my stories, so please don't get upset when I make new ones. **

**Rating: M for mature language, and maybe smut at this point I am not 100% certain. But expect some. **

**Disclaimer: As always this is just for fun, I don't own anything or any of the characters…I totally wish I did. **

**Chapter 5**

Rachel tried calling his phone, but it went straight to voicemail. He didn't understand the whole thing, but the look on his face made her want to throw up. He had looked so hurt and upset.

She walked over to where Jeff was, and he didn't even look up at her as she approached. It was like he knew something had gone down with her and Finn.

"Did you say something to him?" She asked a bit of anger clearly visible through her tone.

He shook his head, still avoiding eye contact "No…I just said nothing was going on….isn't that the truth?" He asked, she could sense a little bit of irritability in his voice, they had ended things kind of abruptly, and he seemed to still be hurt by it, but they were so not meant to be together, it was clear they just couldn't work out.

"God he is so angry Jeff! You should have seen him….and I'm worried about him."

Jeff scoffed, "You just don't want him to break things off between you two…."

Rachel ignored the rude comment, and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"I need to find him…"

Jeff snorted, which sounded very weird since he was taking a long chug of his beer. "Good luck with that…"

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked away. Trying to call him again…but again not getting through to him successfully.

0o0

Finn sighed, sitting down in his car, and contemplating everything that had gone down within the last hour, it was like everything he knew for the past few years was a lie. He was so angry that none of the guys told him, and worst part was they knew how much Rachel meant to him. Maybe they did it to not hurt him, but it just felt worse.

His stomach felt really horrible, like he had gone through a break up, without breaking up…but he couldn't really be mad at Rachel, I mean she hadn't really done anything wrong, she didn't know Finn felt that way, but it still hurt knowing she had been with Jeff.

His phone kept ringing, he knew it was her, but he couldn't bring himself to answer it. What was he supposed to say? Everything he wanted to say…he felt like he wouldn't be able to express his feelings.

He kept thinking…what would happen to the band? It just was going to be really awkward working with Jeff after this, after knowing he had been with the girl that he was in love with. But was that something big enough to break up the band? Everything was so messed up.

His phone rang yet again, he sighed and grabbed it seeing "Rach" on the screen.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, before finally answering.

"I really don't want to talk…."

"Then please just listen…you don't have to do or say anything, I just need you to hear me out….but I want to talk to you in person, where are you?"

He stayed silent for a while, and he could hear Rachel's desperation, she seemed a bit upset as well.

"I'm down the street, I didn't really make it far. I'm in my car…"

Rachel didn't hesitate "I'll be there in a few…." She said not allowing him time to say anything before clicking off the phone and literally within a few seconds she was standing by the passenger door, knocking lightly.

He clicked it open for her. She jumped in, and looked over at him at once.

"Look you don't have to say anything like I told you, but listen to me…."

Rachel hoped he wouldn't kick her out or yell at her. He was staring straight ahead, but she could see him look down and then shortly after nod.

She sighed, god she was expecting him to not even acknowledge her or even give her time to explain.

"You have to understand that Jeff and I…we weren't anything, yes we did go out…but it didn't mean anything. After a while, it seemed like we were just more friends than anything. And you couldn't even tell we were dating."

"I couldn't tell you guys were at all…" He said with the saddest voice she had ever heard, it almost broke her heart.

"Well that's because we didn't want anyone knowing…"

"Like how you and I are?"

She shut her eyes, god he was thinking that it was just like that. He didn't understand how much he meant to her "No…it's different reasoning why I didn't want us to tell anyone. I was scared that it would ruin what we had, especially as friends. And that meant so much to me, YOU mean so much to me….I don't know what I would do if I lost you as my friend Finn, or in my life. You mean more to me than you will ever know."

Finn closed his eyes, but still continued to listen to her.

"The reason Jeff and I kept it a secret was because it was something we knew wasn't going to last, and honestly I felt a tad embarrassed, especially if you found out. That's why I didn't even want any of the boys finding out…the only reason they knew was because Jeff has a big ass mouth and slipped."

Finn finally looked over at Rachel, it all made sense, but it still hurt.

"I'm so sorry that this upset you, and I hate that you didn't know….but I just…when Jeff saw us, I was so scared he was going to be an ass about it all."

Finn nodded, "I just am glad you told me, I just wish I would have known sooner, I'm not angry with you though….but um, there isn't anything left between you two?"

Rachel shook her head "No, Finn I don't want to be with anyone else…." She said scooting closer to him. Even as uncomfortable as it was, mostly the break stick was sticking into her leg.

He felt a smile finally form. "I don't want anyone else either…I'm sorry I reacted that way, and I left….I just would have rather left then say or do anything stupid."

She nodded in understanding "It's okay Finn, you were justified in doing what you did. I'm just glad you let me say what I had to say. Are we okay?"

He nodded and leaned in, placing his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face softly. "Yes we are…" He leaned in closer and placed a soft peck on her lips.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm updating a bit more now. Sorry it's been a crazy few days, I've been trying to get all my stories updated, and I will slowly but surely :D. Thanks to my new readers and those who have stuck by me through all the crazy, I really appreciate each and every one of you :D**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Base of Love'**

**AU Finchel**

'**Rachel Berry is lead singer in the band,**_** Nude Erections**_**. The drummer, Finn Hudson, has been in love with Rachel for three years. When Finn acts on his overwhelming emotions, he's pleasantly surprised when Rachel reveals she feels the same way about him.'**

**Dedication: Special dedication, thanks, and credit all has to go to for the amazing prompt that started this one. Seriously loved the idea and concept behind it, as well as the photos that inspired it. Thanks so much, and thank you for letting me write it. I'm so excited to tackle it. **

**A/N: Okay I know you guys probably hate me, because I have so many stories I'm working on, but this message is mainly to assure all of you that I will be updating all of them, some of them a bit slower than others but surely I will…but when I see a story I truly love I have to do it…or my brain will be really angry. It's this weird itch I have to scratch sort of thing. But again I will be updating my stories, so please don't get upset when I make new ones. **

**Rating: M for mature language, and maybe smut at this point I am not 100% certain. But expect some. **

**Disclaimer: As always this is just for fun, I don't own anything or any of the characters…I totally wish I did. **

**Chapter 6**

Rachel had called Finn and told him to meet her in her car outside the studio for their following rehearsal. She needed to know how this whole thing was going to effect the band. Was Finn wanting to work with Jeff after this whole thing? It was all kind of left unsaid.

The knock on the car passenger window made her turn her attention to Finn standing there, with his hoodie up, almost as if trying to cover up.

He entered and took off the hoodie. "Hey…" he said, leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hey…"

They stayed in silence for a bit, but Rachel finally cleared her throat "Okay, so I'm sure you know why I wanted us to meet here before we go in there…" She said pointing her head towards the studio.

He nodded "I figured as much…" He said silently

"I just…are you going to be okay working with Jeff? Like is the band going to be okay?"

Finn stared down at his lap, he knew this question was bound to be asked, but he still wasn't even sure of the answer. He definitely needed to speak with Jeff before he could answer that question.

"I honestly don't know….I need to speak with him before anything is to happen."

Rachel nodded "Okay, and what about the guys?"

He shrugged "They have a right to know what happened, I just don't want this to ruin anyone's friendships, you know?"

Rachel nodded, then looked out the window. "I'm sorry it's so complicated…it's my fault." She said, now closing her eyes.

He shook his head, and gently place his hand on top of hers, squeezing softly. "No. It's not…I don't blame you at all. So you shouldn't blame yourself. Okay?" he asked, making sure she knew that he meant every single word.

She nodded, but still felt a little not sure about that.

"Do you want to come in with me? Or do you want to go in separately?" He asked, his hand still on top of hers.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, but she squeezed his hand right back. "We can go in together…"

He nodded, and before he knew it they were walking in the studio.

The boys were already getting set up and their attention turned to them once they finally reached the inside.

Jeff was in the corner, book in hand, looking up to see Finn and Rachel.

Finn looked down at Rachel, she smiled right up at him, nudging his arm trying to reassure him.

"Hey you okay man? We were worried about you, you didn't return any of our calls. What happened to you during the party?" Mikey asked, Finn just nodded "Yeah sorry man, long night…"

He walked over to where Jeff was and stared at him, "We need to talk…" Finn said, hoping that Jeff would cooperate and everything could go as he planned or expected it to.

Jeff ignored Finn, making Finn's jaw tighten.

"Are you going to ignore me?"

Jeff just scoffed "I thought you said everything you had to at the party…don't think there is anything else…or is there?" Jeff asked in a condescending tone.

"Okay well I don't think I did, we need to talk about the band, and how this whole thing is going to effect everyone…"

Jeff threw his book, and stood up, pushing past Finn. "You are just butt hurt that you didn't know sooner." Jeff said loudly, now everyone was staring at the two guys.

Rachel just staring a bit nervous, and it read in her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, guys…what's going on?" Tom said standing up.

"None of your damn business!" Jeff said, but then turned to look at Finn with anger in his eyes.

"This is between me and him…and her." He said pointing towards Rachel.

Everyone darted their eyes towards all 3 of them.

"Leave her out of this….I want to talk about you and me, and this band….and if we are going to talk about Rachel, it's going to be about the band…not about her and I."

Mikey and Tom stared at Rachel. "Whoa you two are together…?" Mikey asked, not really surprised, but he knew about Jeff and her and so this is why Jeff seemed super pissed.

Finn ignored the question. "Yes they are together! And Finn here, is pissed because I got to her before he did…."

Rachel was about to protest and say something, but Finn put his hand up for her to not say anything.

"I'm not pissed, but it would have been nice if you talked to me about it…you knew how I felt about her, and still you pursued her. And not only that but you didn't tell me…"

"Uh like I need your permission?"

Finn shook his head, Jeff was being an ass about it while he was just trying to explain things to him. "No you absolutely don't need y permission, but that's called guy code…there are so many girls out there…even girls that were throwing themselves on you…and you went after the one girl I wanted."

"She obviously didn't want you…maybe as a last resort…."

Rachel furrowed her brow and even Finn was shocked when she went up to him and started hitting him on the arm. "You are being such an ass!" She said loudly. Mikey pulling her off of him, and holding her back.

"I'm not being an ass Rachel! I'm telling the truth….you weren't complaining when we were doing things together…"

He wasn't even able to say or do anything else, when Finn pulled him by the collar and pinning him down on the ground. Mikey and Tom letting Rachel go, to go run to get Finn off of Jeff.

"Holy shit man you are strong!" Mikey said trying his hardest to get Finn off of him, but it was almost impossible.

Finn hit him really hard on the face, and Rachel screamed. Watching the horror unfold "Finn stop!" Rachel said as she watched as he hit him one more time.

Jeff tried to fight him off, but Finn was like 3 times his size. "Finn!' Rachel said loudly, as he pulled his hand up, but stopped mid air as he saw Jeff covering his face.

Mikey and Tom finally pulled him off of Jeff.

Jeff stood up and spit blood on the ground. His lip had puffed into this swollen mess in a matter of minutes, and his eye was already starting to get color.

"I'm done with all of you!" Jeff said loudly, and walked out.

Rachel closed her eyes, staring shocked at everything from Finn, to the blood on the ground, and the door where Jeff had exited. This had definitely not gone down as expected.

**TBC…**

**A/n: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. Like I said it was my birthday a few days ago and wasn't able to update, but I am going to be updating all my stories, little by little. Thank you so much for reading guys! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

'**Base of Love'**

**AU Finchel**

'**Rachel Berry is lead singer in the band,**_** Nude Erections**_**. The drummer, Finn Hudson, has been in love with Rachel for three years. When Finn acts on his overwhelming emotions, he's pleasantly surprised when Rachel reveals she feels the same way about him.'**

**Dedication: Special dedication, thanks, and credit all has to go to for the amazing prompt that started this one. Seriously loved the idea and concept behind it, as well as the photos that inspired it. Thanks so much, and thank you for letting me write it. I'm so excited to tackle it.**

**A/N: Okay I know you guys probably hate me, because I have so many stories I'm working on, but this message is mainly to assure all of you that I will be updating all of them, some of them a bit slower than others but surely I will…but when I see a story I truly love I have to do it…or my brain will be really angry. It's this weird itch I have to scratch sort of thing. But again I will be updating my stories, so please don't get upset when I make new ones.**

**Rating: M for mature language, and maybe smut at this point I am not 100% certain. But expect some.**

**Disclaimer: As always this is just for fun, I don't own anything or any of the characters…I totally wish I did.**

**Chapter 7**

The room was absolutely silent, almost as if no one really wanted to say anything…it was really uncomfortable, and now they were kind of screwed with one less band member.

"Are we going to talk about the white elephant that's left the building?" Tom asked, looking at all of them while crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

Finn's jaw tightened once more and he sat looking at the ground. Rachel was sitting right next to him, her hand rubbing small circles on his back and her head laid on his shoulder.

She turned her attention to Tom and sighed "I don't want the band to break up…."

Everyone looked at Rachel, even Finn turned to stare down at her.

She shrugged "I just don't think it's fair, we've worked so damn hard….but I just don't know what we are going to do about Jeff."

Finn shook his head "I don't want to work with him anymore."

Mikey and Tom stared at each other, silently trying to mouth words to each other.

'You go…'

'no you go…'

Mikey groaned "Dude, I know that this whole shit went down and as horrible as it is, Rach is right…we can't have the band break up over this, and I know you don't want to see Jeff right now, but maybe we should talk to him…."

Rachel shook her head "No, I don't think that's actually what we need to do, if we just go running after him he'll think it's okay to treat his fellow members that way…it's not okay."

Tom scoffed "You're one to talk….you started this whole thing."

Finn shot up and stared at him, almost as if he wanted to say something to him, but Rachel squeezed his shoulder softly to stop him.

"That's not really fair Tom, we are all adults, and to put blame on anyone. What I was saying was that I don't think it's fair to go running to someone whose abandoned his members."

Mikey nodded "I agree with her man." But Tom looked unconvinced and shook his head.

"Whatever man…."

Finn continued to stare at the floor, as if he magically wanted something to sprout from the ground.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked, quietly pushing him with her shoulder.

Making Finn turn his attention towards her and sigh, he so badly just wanted to tell her that it was going to be okay, that the band would be fine….but honestly, he was as scared as the rest of the members. This time he didn't have an answer.

"I don't know what you want me to say Rach, I just don't see us having Jeff come back…and even if we replaced him, I'm not sure we would find someone as great as him within the time that we have our next gig."

"We won't know till we try…maybe we could have auditions or something…"

Tom and Mikey both groaned "That's idiotic, and by the time we did find someone it'd be too late….we need someone experienced and someone who knows what they are doing."

Rachel stared almost shocked that her boys were in a way giving up. "Am I the only one who has faith that we can do this? We are not going after Jeff, that's for sure…but we should fight to see if we can find someone who would be just as good as he is…even better."

"Good luck with that…" Tom said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes, god he was being such a jerk and she was upset because Finn wasn't helping much.

"Finn…a little help."

Finn just shrugged "I don't know what you want me to say…."

She let him go and stood up, staring down at him almost too shocked for words.

"I'm so annoyed with how little you guys are wanting to try and fix this whole mess, and how easily you want to blame someone. Maybe if you put your head outside of the situation, and realized we have less than 48 hours to find a new member, than we would definitely have work started. If no one wants to help me…then I will do it myself."

"Rach…"

"No!" Rachel shouted putting her hand in Finn's face. "I am especially disappointed with you Finn."

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door, with all 3 men staring back at her.

"Duuude, that was rough." Mikey said chuckling, but received an annoyed look from Finn.

"She's right man….but what the hell are we going to do?" Finn said raising his hands.

"Maybe we should do what she said…post some stuff on Craigslist, or that crap that musicians use…or something on Facebook, I'm sure someone would respond instantly."

0o0

Rachel wasn't expecting to get the text she did, but when she read 'meet at 3, studio, asap', she raised her eyebrow, what was Finn playing at?

But when she entered the studio it all made sense, the sign outside pretty much gave it away, but when she saw all 3 men standing behind the table with stupid little grins…she in turn couldn't help but smile.

"So you took my advice?" Rachel said crossing her arms and smiling at all of them.

Finn just nodded "Well after you stormed out and had a tantrum…." Rachel raised her eyebrow and Finn laughed "Well we talked about it and realized you were 100% completely right. We wanted to not only apologize, but show you we do want this band to continue." He gave her a small wink. "And we got you a pink chair to show you how sorry we are…." He said pointing towards the only chair that was pink.

She chuckled at the thought they put behind this, and stared up to look at Finn. "Wow you did all of this?" She said quiet enough for Finn to only hear.

Finn shrugged and placed his hands behind her waist, pulling her in towards him, completely forgetting the other guys were still there…and watching them. "I had help…but I will definitely take some if not all the credit." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Ewwww. Cut that out…it's very unprofessional." Mikey said, followed by Tom's booing.

Rachel and Finn separated and laughed at their band members disgusted faces.

"Alright, alright we apologize…." Finn said, putting his hands up in defense. But didn't care what they had to say when he grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together, leading her to the table.

"How about we start the audition process?" Mikey said giving them another grossed out face.

"Is this how it's going to always be with you two? If so, please inform us….because if we do ever go on tour with you two….well I don't know what that's going to be like." Tom said raising his eyebrow.

Which only received a chuckle and blush from both Rachel and Finn.

"Alright first up…." Finn shouted noticing the line had already started forming. He crossed his fingers hoping that they were any good.

**TBC….**

**A/N: I want to first off say that I do apologize for the loooong awaited update, just been such a crazy few weeks. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

'**Base of Love'**

**AU Finchel**

'**Rachel Berry is lead singer in the band,**_** Nude Erections**_**. The drummer, Finn Hudson, has been in love with Rachel for three years. When Finn acts on his overwhelming emotions, he's pleasantly surprised when Rachel reveals she feels the same way about him.'**

**Dedication: Special dedication, thanks, and credit all has to go to for the amazing prompt that started this one. Seriously loved the idea and concept behind it, as well as the photos that inspired it. Thanks so much, and thank you for letting me write it. I'm so excited to tackle it.**

**Rating: M for mature language, and maybe smut at this point I am not 100% certain. But expect some.**

**Disclaimer: As always this is just for fun, I don't own anything or any of the characters…I totally wish I did.**

**Chapter 8**

Finn had his arm wrapped around Rachel, and her head was nuzzled on his chest.

"That was THE hardest audition process I've ever been through…." Tom said, sighing and placing his hands behind his head and gently laying it to match his seated position.

"That's the ONLY audition process you've been through smartass." Mikey said, making Rachel laugh while tossing two water bottles their way. Tom giving an evil glare, and now Mikey was taking his turn laughing "Well I do have to hand it to you, that definitely was tough. There was some badass players man….I think we ought to hand it to the person who gave us the inspiration and idea."

Mikey pointed his water bottle to Rachel and gave her a wink.

Finn softly nudged her on the shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well I was only merely suggesting an idea, you guys were the ones who came up with this idea…and I have to say narrowing it down is going to be the hardest thing." Rachel said sighing as she saw the pile of papers in front of them.

And Rachel was right, it took them a little over 2 hours to narrow it down to 2 guys, by that time they all had decided to get pizza and beer.

"No I think John was definitely better." Tom said taking a huge chunk of his pizza.

Honestly the way guys ate made Rachel want to barf, especially these three, but for some reason…well it didn't matter, they were her guys, and it didn't bother her as much as if it were some random people.

"No, no, no I like Marcus better, he did a way cooler beat and run on that one verse…." Mikey said pointing to the picture of Marcus.

It was almost impossible to decide upon those two, and she wasn't even sure if they were going to be making this decision tonight.

"You okay?" Rachel jumped from the sound of Finn's voice right next to her ear. He had bent over to reach her side, and was holding her by her sides. Rachel stared at him a bit confused as to what he meant by that, making Finn chuckle.

"I just mean you kind of look like you want to say something, but you aren't sure what….I'm not sure….plus you are being awfully quiet." Finn said, now moving her side to side, making Rachel smile up at him.

She grabbed his hands and tightly took his fingers locking them with hers, and resting her back so it was hitting his chest.

"I just am glad we are finally getting this band back to where it should be. I have my opinions on the matter, but I want the boys especially Tom to make their final decisions before I input what I want to say."

Finn just nodded, he understood why she felt the need to let them be, and he could still hear them arguing in the back.

"Well I'm sure they will pick the right one…."

"What's your intake on it?" Rachel said now turning around to face him, but somehow managing to still keep his hands interlocked with hers without breaking it.

For the first time in a while he was nervous, he wasn't sure what Rachel wanted as far as the two guys, and he didn't necessarily want to just do whatever she wanted or say whatever she wanted….but this was kind of important and he didn't want to pick something that Rachel totally hated.

But her expression was soft, and she looked almost angelic, like she just truly wanted his opinion.

"Well to be honest? I kind of like John…I mean, I think Marcus was amazing and killed that last verse, but there is something special about John, like they way he moves and doesn't think twice about doing his thing."

Finn took a breath and held it in, staring down at this tiny brunette, hoping she didn't hate his answer…but before he knew what she was thinking, she smiled at him, and finally broke their lock and placed her hand gently on his cheek. Leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I take it you liked my answer?"

Rachel smiled and kissed him once more "I think that should give you the answer, plus I kind of just wanted to kiss you again."

He laughed and held her tightly.

"Ex-cuse me! Can we break up the kissing party over there?" Mikey said loudly, making Rachel and Finn turn to look at Tom and Mikey, they were staring at them as if they were little kids and they had just seen their parents kissing.

"Sorry man…uh yeah, so did you two finally come to an agreement?" Finn said walking over to see if they did in fact agree to something.

Mikey looked almost upset and just huffed in his seat. "We finally decided on John….."

Tom seemed the happier of the two and stood up, handing the picture of John to Finn. "What do you guys think?"

Finn looked back at Rachel and smiled at her, giving her a wink. "I think that John it is….I think Rachel should do the honors in calling him…."

Finn grabbed the phone and handed it over to Rachel.

"Um you do realize it's like 2 in the morning, right?" Rachel said laughing at the fact that all 3 of them were smiling at her as if they were little boys waiting for their cake.

"Uh Rachel I'm sure they are all waiting for the call, so make it…." Tom said raising his eyebrow.

Rachel sighed and stared up at Finn as if she needed his approval before she did in fact call someone that late at night.

Finn just nodded in agreement.

"Okay well give me a few minutes to let him know…"

She heard Tom and Mikey high-fiving each other and Finn laughing.

She was shocked to find out that John in fact was awake, and was super excited and thrilled to be a part of the team, she informed him of when their rehearsals are…and what was needed of him as far as the work that was needed.

When Rachel finally hung up she felt the smile finally appear, it felt like such a long time had passed since they were actually happy with the band. And to know they had another great member was definitely a plus.

But when Rachel came inside, it was almost like she spoke too soon.

Finn's face read it all, and Rachel was almost too scared to ask what was going on.

"What?" Rachel said feeling her voice tremble.

Finn sighed and looked down at his phone.

"We just got a tweet from a fan….Jeff is starting his own band." Finn said looking down and then back up at Rachel.

Tom and Mikey were slouched on the couch and looked almost out of it.

"Wait, what? He is starting his own band?" Rachel said, her voice still trembling.

"You know what that means?" Mikey said loudly and finally looking over at Rachel and Finn.

"That we have competition…." Rachel said softly.

"Not only that but you know that he is going to come after us, like anything we do….he is going to come right after….you do realize that right?" Mikey said now raising his voice even louder.

Rachel felt her heart drop, because he was right, but she didn't want to believe it.

"But maybe he won't do that…." Rachel said making even Tom scoff. "And whose to say that this source, this tweet is even real…."

"Are you kidding Rachel? He hates us! I would do it if it was me in the opposite role. And it's been confirmed by not just this fan, but by multiple sources, you think I would be this upset if it was just a fans tweet"

Rachel just stared shocked at how her band mates were crumpling from this news.

"Well we just have to keep our heads up…we have to prove we are better, and now that we have John…who by the way is super excited about joining, we just have to work our asses off that much more." Rachel said standing even straighter than she had before.

Tom and Mikey both looked like they didn't believe her but smiled nonetheless.

Rachel sighed and walked over to Finn who had been awfully quiet now. She put her hand inside his and softly squeezed, she was trying to be positive, but honestly she wasn't even sure how she could be. "Finn…" Rachel said staring up at him, and as Finn looked down at her he too had that sad expression on his face.

"It's okay…."

But was it really? Rachel thought…I mean Jeff hated them, especially her and Finn, it was in his nature to be spiteful….they couldn't handle this at this time.

**TBC….**

**A/N: I'm baccccck! Sorry for the waited update guys, this past month has been literally hell, I was stressed for the holidays and on top of that I got really sick with the stomach flu, but I'm back and will be updating! Thanks for reading J, drama to come. **


End file.
